Engaño tortuoso
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: DRABBLE-Creía que ya no tenía razones para matarme, pero qué otra razón podía ocultar ese intento de imitar a su hermano. Desearía no pensar lo peor de él, pero es tan difícil… Kyle/Wanda. Pedido. Regalo para Cris O’Shea.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Creía que ya no tenía razones para matarme, pero qué otra razón podía ocultar ese intento de imitar a su hermano. Desearía no pensar lo peor de él, pero es tan difícil… _Kyle/Wanda. _Pedido. Regalo para Cris O'Shea.

**

* * *

**

**Engaño tortuoso**

Las cuevas se hallaban totalmente oscuras, me apresuré un poco para llegar hasta donde estaba Ian… esperándome. Había perdido el miedo a andar sola porque ya todos me veían como una más, desde que habían más almas conviviendo en las cuevas, yo sólo era Wanda, a veces la novia de Ian, a veces la amiga de Melanie, o de Jamie, todo dependía. Lo importante es que en cierta forma era querida. Incluso Jared se llevaba bien conmigo, no tenía mucha opción ya que íbamos de expedición juntos bastante seguido. Kyle por su lado era el único que parecía renuente a aceptarme. No cabía en mi cabeza que se tratara de que yo fuera un alma, puesto que se había amoldado perfectamente a Sunny. Su problema era _yo. _Era notoria la chispa de rechazo hacia mí, me preguntaba si no se trataba de alguna clase de celo fraternal.

Apresuré un poco más el paso cuando comencé a dudar sobre mi ubicación exacta. Casi no sentía mis pies por la velocidad que llevaban.

-¿Estás apurada? –susurró una voz a mi espalda, en un sonido tan tenue que podía haberlo confundido con Ian, de hecho tiempo atrás estaba segura de que hubiese dudado, pero ahora era una experta en los matices de voz de mi novio como para confundirlo. Sin embargo, el dilema seguía siendo ¿qué quería Kyle de mí? Creía que ya no tenía razones para odiarme, que el rechazo era más una costumbre que otra cosa; podía odiarme, pero ¿acecharme para matarme? ¿Torturarme? Dudaba que existieran otras intenciones bajo ese intento de imitar a su hermano.

No había notado que estaba detenida, que mi paso apresurado había ido disminuyendo hasta haberme quedado paralizada, como si una parte de mí quisiera esperarlo. Supongo que no era consciente de que había una parte tan loca en mí.

-No –mascullé finalmente en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Es bueno saberlo –sentí su aliento cálido rozándome los hombros y el cuello y tuve que ahogar un grito de espanto… _¡Me va a matar!_ Pensé cuando ya mis piernas eran incapaces de retomar el ritmo acelerado que llevaban.

Sus manos grandes y ásperas se posaron sobre mis hombros y sentí su aliento golpearme más cerca y por alguna extraña razón un hormigueo comenzó a recorrer mi vientre.

-¿P…or…qué? –titubeé.

-Me parece que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de compartir suficiente, _cuñada _–sus manos bajaron de mis hombros hacia mi cintura. En un movimiento, me aprisionó entre las paredes rocosas y su cuerpo musculoso, dejándome sin salida, sin escapatoria, ¿por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Podría gritar lo suficiente para que el eco advirtiera a alguien de que iba a ser víctima del maltrato?

De cualquier forma, no tuve tiempo de gritar, los labios de Kyle atraparon los míos en un movimiento tan rápido que ni un vampiro hubiese podido prever.

_¿Qué demo…? _Intenté preguntarme, pero el hombre besaba tan bien que no pude, no pude terminar de preguntarme qué estaba haciendo él… mucho menos qué estaba haciendo yo, porque nada tenía sentido, lógica ni razón. Era un beso incestuoso, prohibido, un engaño tortuoso, y yo no quería que se detuviera.

Abrí los ojos para descubrir la mirada enardecida de Kyle y por un instante sus ojos azules –no tan azules como los de Ian –me hicieron pensar que estaba con él y que lo que hacía, estaba bien.

Si sólo hubiesen sido sus labios, si sólo hubiese sido su lengua, si sólo hubiesen sido las separaciones momentáneas que dejaban escapar nuestros jadeos, si sólo hubiese sido el sudor corriendo por su frente o mojando su camiseta, si sólo hubiese sido sus manos recorriendo mi cintura, si sólo hubiese sido su cabello entre mis manos… sólo tal vez podría olvidarlo, pero fue todo eso junto y mucho más.

Tal vez jamás llegue a saber si detrás de todo su odio se ocultaba una pizca de amor, deseo o lujuria, o si simplemente fui la más fácil de atrapar. Al menos supe que no lo hizo para decirle a Ian que yo no lo valía… al menos pude cerrar mis ojos de nuevo y dejarme llevar, porque su boca sabía cómo moverse, sus manos cómo tocar, todo él sabía cómo actuar.

* * *

Bueno, gente bonita que se ha leido también este _awesome_ libro de la Meyer, gracias también por leer este drabblesito (= dejénme reviews ^^

Fue un pedido en un foro; so... si uds gente quieren pedir algo pueden hacerlo pero no prometo nada por falta d tiempo!! Mas q todo lo q acepto son de este fandom, porque no se me ocurre nada pero si me lo piden se me prende el bombillo... bueno

**xoxo**

**Robin Wolfe**

**no olviden pinchar el boton verde ;D**


End file.
